


[podfic] They're Twelve!

by reena_jenkins



Series: House Rules [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Harry Potter AU, IT'S ALMOST MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Our student's love lives aren't our entertainment."





	[podfic] They're Twelve!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They're Twelve!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927585) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, IT'S ALMOST MY 7TH PODFICIVERSARY

 **Length:**  00:14:01  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Theyre%20Twelve!_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
